


If You Can't Beat 'Em

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Arin Ilejay - Freeform, Daddy!Kink, Explicit Language, I'm so sorry, Johnny Christ - Freeform, M/M, daddy - Freeform, m. shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arin has heard some pretty weird shit whilst being on tour with Avenged Sevenfold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Beat 'Em

Arin has heard some pretty weird shit whilst being on tour with Avenged Sevenfold.

Some things have become normal, like the daily chants of "Johnny Christ has a tiny wiener" and "miss leg day again, boys?" when Brian and Matt decide that it's a good day to wear shorts. Others, such as "remember when Zacky broke his foot ghost riding the whip?" happen more often than not, but are things that Arin is almost sure he'll never get used to. Or get used to the bizarre story behind it _(see also: 'The Wild Boys Incident')_

However, one night when he's all settled down in his room with Zacky, who is comfortably cocooned in his comforter, gently snoring and preventing Arin from reaching that blissful state of _nothing_ that a tour bus can't give you, he hears the strangest thing he could ever possibly imagine.

The first thought that slips into his mind is that Matt and Johnny are tapping out Morse code against the wall. That is, until the knocking becomes rhythmic banging and there's a surprisingly high pitched moan of _"Ohhh, Daddy..!"_

Arin's mind screeches and skids to a halt. His gaze shoots to Zacky, who is one hundred percent unaware of the antics going on in the other room. Daddy?!, Arin's thoughts exclaim in sheer horror, Of all the things to call him, Daddy?!

He can still hear it, though. No matter how much his thoughts yell and curse in confusion, he can  _still_ hear the consistent thud of the headboard, the mix of moans and grunts. Matt's voice is low and husky but somehow still loud and dominant, calling Johnny his 'precious little whore', ordering him to moan for him and call him Daddy.

By this point, Arin's not sure if he's aroused or disgusted. By the sounds of things, Johnny seems aroused. He's happily playing along in calling Matt his Daddy, moaning and cursing loudly, telling him how big he feels inside of him, moaning and gasping for Matt to " _Breed_ me, Daddy, please, yes.."

Arin narrows his eyes at Zacky, wondering how the stupid little fucker can still be asleep with the consistent thudding and moaning and "Daaaddy, yes, there!" that keeps happening. Zacky stirs and Arin's eyes widen again, hopeful that he'll wake up, but he's simple kicking his covers away from him and stretching out, positioning himself like a baby in a crib. Arin murmurs a cuss word at him. Johnny screams one.

There's a moment where he wonders how everything looks. Whether Johnny is bent over or if he's on his back, legs spread wide, presenting himself, or if his knees are hooked over Matt's strong shoulders as he leans down, pushing his thighs into his torso as he's fucked deep. He wants to know how Matt looks, if his knuckles are white with the grip on the headboard, if he's leaving hickey's as he talks, if his mouth is hanging open or his jaw is set with dominance.

There's another moan, and Arin looks down on himself with a burning hatred for the couple next door. He glances over at Zacky and back on himself, dismissing the idea of getting rid of it. He can hear their movements becoming sloppier and heavier, noises more frequent and from Johnny, more high pitched. He hears him come, a sharp announcement of the action, followed by a lower groan of "yes, Daddy, come for me. _Breed_  me, Daddy..."

He assumes that Matt does as he's told as he hears him groan once more. Everything is suddenly still and Arin is super aware of the tension under his sheets, as he ghosts a hand over himself. He feels guilty with Zacky sound asleep in the adjacent bed.

So he stands, slipping quietly out the door and knocking thrice on the door of the bedroom beside him. He doesn't wait, he just opens the door, drinking in the sight of Johnny with his legs spread, come dripping from him slowly, Matt settled between his legs, kissing his chest, now meeting the gaze of the youngest at the door.

Arin bites his lip, eyes wide as he speaks softly, "Please, Daddy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost riding the whip: Putting your car in neutral, getting out and dancing along side your car whilst its rolling  
> To 'Breed': to be cum inside of whilst doing anal without protection.
> 
> I don't even have an excuse I'm sorry.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
